


Miss No Good Delinquent

by Kokorokirei



Series: June Pride Oneshots 20Gayteen [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, June Pride Oneshot, NSFW, Omegaverse, Sequel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Sequel to “Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes”Korra is a worthless and unintelligent Alpha that does not deserve Asami Sato, right?





	Miss No Good Delinquent

**_Korra is such a dumb woman. She’s so uneducated. How does she even pass her classes? Korra must be on the bottom of the class. There’s no way she’s even passing._ **

 

“Sorry that I’m late, Korra.” Asami says as Korra ushered her into her apartment. Asami took off the oversized jacket, sighing as she was met with the cool air condition breeze. “I could have came earlier but I had to make sure those paparazzis weren’t tailing me.”

 

Korra leans in to kiss her girlfriend as she takes the coat. “That’s okay, Asami. Thanks for coming to help me prepare for my English test last minute. I’m having a hard time grasping  _ Under the Skin _ .”

 

“For your science fiction class, right?” Asami checked, making her way towards Korra’s room. Korra nods her head. “It’s fine, Korra. It’s a good excuse to see you anyways.”

 

“What did you tell your father?” Korra asked as she and Asami entered the bedroom.

 

“I just told him that that friend of mine needed tutoring.” Asami answered, reaching down to pick up the novel on the bed. “I mean, I’m not lying.”

 

“You’re technically not.” Korra says with a wink, raising an eyebrow. “You do make a great tutor.”

 

“The payment is worth it.” Asami smirks, giving Korra a few air kisses as she sat on the bed, opening the book. She motions Korra to sit down as well.

 

“If I do a good job with this little tutoring session, do I get to have a nice treat for my hard work?” Korra asked suggestively. Her hands trail up Asami’s thigh, making the Omega blush.

 

Asami lightly smacks Korra’s hand. “Only if you do a good job.”

 

“Yes, Miss Sato.” Korra smirks, getting a playful slap on her shoulder from Asami. She leans in to kiss Asami’s cheek, making her hum happily.

 

“I mean, you’re passing your classes so well without my tutoring.” Asami complimented. “I have a feeling you’re just scheduling these last minute tutoring appointments just for fun.”

 

Korra raises her eyebrow, nudging against Asami’s cheek. “Are you complaining?” 

 

“Of course not.” Asami smiles, a blush covering her cheeks. “I like fun.”

 

**_Korra is so rough. She’s always wrestling with her male friends. No self-respecting Omega would want to be with an Alpha that just rolls around in the mud and gets dirty. Doesn’t she know that Omegas want an Alpha that isn’t going to be too rough?_ **

 

Korra’s hands gently roam across Asami’s heated flesh, the book thrown aside. With Asami’s help, the Omega’s shirt was tugged off and thrown off to the side. Korra’s hands felt up the fleshy mounds of Asami’s chest, squeezing them into her calloused hands.

 

Asami pushed her chest up to give herself to Korra’s grasp. With soft kisses placed on Asami’s ribs, Korra massaged her breast. She sighed at how warm they felt in her hands, watching Asami softly pant at the contact.

 

“So gentle.” Asami whispered with a small smile. She squeaked when Korra’s thumb flicked over her pink nipples. “You’ve always been so gentle.”

 

Korra leans up to kiss Asami, eliciting a moan from the Omega. Asami lies back into the bed, feeling safe and comforted by the Alpha. “I can be rough at your command, Asami.”

 

Asami shook her head. “Tonight, you just make love to me.”

 

**_Korra is a bad example to all Alphas. She’s so undignified. She actually thinks she has a chance with Asami Sato. Asami can do so much better than that delinquent. Korra will only drag her down. Asami has such a bright future ahead of her and Korra will only pull her away from it._ **

 

“Fuck, Korra!” Asami moaned as Korra settled herself inside, her cock melting with the velvet walls, tightening as Asami squeeze down on Korra. Korra grunted, pulling out and then pushing in. She hissed when Asami squeezed tighter.

 

“My precious Asami.” Korra cooed, tucking a strand behind Asami’s ears. “You’re sucking me in so much. It’s like you don’t want me to come out.”

 

Asami only responded with a low grunt when Korra pumped her way inside with a few easy thrusts. Pale hands dug into tanned shoulders, threatening to break the skin. Korra gripped onto Asami’s hips. Her blue eyes watch as her cock was swallowed by swollen pink lips, disappearing inch by inch. It was such a hypnotic sight. Korra felt this was the ultimate claim. She got to be inside Asami. No one else. Ever. Only her.

 

“Asami?” Korra teased. “Do you like me inside of you?” Asami still couldn’t say anything. Her mouth was open but no sound came out but gasps. Korra grabbed the inside of her thigh so she could angle herself with a rough thrust, earning a squeal from Asami. “Answer me.”

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Asami gasp, chanting those words like a mantra. “Spirits, yes. I love you inside of me.”

 

**_I swear, it’s like a “Lady and the Tramp” story but Korra will never be with Asami. Never. Asami would never lower herself to Korra’s level. She has men that can easily support her for the rest of her life without having to lift a finger._ **

 

“You love this position the most.” Korra teased, lighting smacking Asami’s rear. Asami whines under Korra, bucking her hips up.

 

“M-more.” She gasps, shaking her rear to entice Korra. Of course Korra couldn’t refuse Asami. She would never. Her hips eagerly rammed against Asami’s rear, pushing her cock deeper inside those sweet velvet walls.

 

Korra’s cock rubbed against the tight walls of Asami’s sex, eliciting sparks of pleasure to run up Asami’s spine. A broad hand properly gripped around Asami’s waist for a better control. Hips wildly rammed against Asami, forcing the cock a bit deeper than Asami thought was possible. This was why this position was her favorite. There was always something different and new that happens. Korra growls, “You like that? Huh? Does it feel good?”

 

“So good.” Asami sighed, lifting herself up on her hands, looking over her shoulder. “I only want you. Only you, Korra. No one else. I don’t want any other Alpha inside of me.”

 

“That’s right.” Korra snarls, her cock strained as she held in her orgasm. “No one else gets to be inside here. This is mine. Understand?”

 

“Fuck!” Asami screamed when Korra’s wild pace started to push her over the edge. “Yours, Korra. All yours. No one else. I only want your cock. Only yours.”

 

Korra could feel her core snap as her cock gave one final twitch and started to spurt. She lets out a low howl as Asami’s walls tighten so hard around her cock that Korra couldn’t move. During it, she hisses, “All mine. Yeah, take it. Take my seed.”

 

Asami screamed into the pillows. Her hips were only supported by Korra holding her in place. She felt her body tense and then relax, feeling the hot liquid that coated her inner walls.

 

**_Even if Asami and Korra did actually get together, it wouldn’t last. It wouldn’t. Korra isn’t the type to actually care for Asami. She’s a delinquent. She just wants Asami like a prize. You know, shagging the rich girl. That’s all Korra really cares about._ **

 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, placing soft kisses on Asami’s head. “Was I too rough? Does it hurt anywhere?”

 

Asami snugged her body against Korra’s, trying to steal some precious body heat. “I’m okay Korra. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Korra seems unconvinced. “It’s just that I felt I was too aggressive or I was too rough. Tonight felt different.”

 

Asami gave Korra a comforting smile, sighing as she enjoyed the pleasurable ache in between her legs. “Why? Did something bother you? Did you hear something about you?” Asami’s eyes narrowed. “Did those old hags say something about you when you snuck into my father’s house party?

 

“No, not exactly.” Korra responds. Asami gave her the look. “Okay, yeah. They were.”

 

Asami shook her head. “Those dumb hags. They never keep their mouths shut.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me too much.” Korra says, trying to dissuade Asami’s annoyance.

 

“It obviously did if you’re concern about how you fucked me.” Asami says. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it. That was amazing.”

 

“Oh?” Korra then rubs the back of her head, smiling. “Then that’s good. I guess I felt a bit more possessive than normal.”

 

“Korra.” Asami softly says as she cupped Korra’s cheeks. “Those old hags will never accept you, nor accept the idea of me marrying anyone but their stuck up sons. So let them talk shit. Let them do it. One day we will be married and there is nothing they can do about it. They can bitch about it to their graves and we will live on in my mansion, living with all the polar bear puppies we can handle. Okay?”

 

Asami leans in to kiss Korra, making the Alpha smile into it. “Okay, Asami.”

 

“Good.” Asami patted Korra’s cheeks. “Maybe if you’re still feeling annoyed, you are more than welcome to keep fucking off steam.”

 

Korra gave Asami a smirk, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist and flipping them over. “Don’t complain if you’re too sore to walk tomorrow.”

 

“That’s fine. I don’t like walking anyways.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. :)))))
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
